gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Puckerman
Jacob Puckerman, '''commonly known as '''Jake, is a recurring character on Glee. Jake is Noah Puckerman's younger half-brother. Jake is taking his brother's place as the new bad boy in school, and is also from Lima Heights. Jake starts a relationship with Kitty in Britney 2.0, but he ends up dumping her in The Break-Up. He is now currently in a relationship with Marley Rose. 'Jake Puckerman '''is portrayed by Jacob Artist. Biography Season Four The New Rachel In this episode, Jake Puckerman auditions for New Directions, by introducing himself as "Jake". When Jake performs his audition song, ''Never Say Never, Mr. Schuester stops the performance early. Jake gets angry and lashes out because he worked hard on the song. When Mr. Schuester posts the callback list on the bulletin board, Jake looks for his name, but unfortunately, he's not on the list. Becoming angry, he ends up balling up the paper''. Towards the end of the episode, Mr. Schuester has a talk with Jake, and it is revealed that he is Puck's half-brother. Will tells Jake the reason why he cut his performance was because he knew the moment he finished the first verse that Jake was good and he should be in the Glee Club. Mr. Schuester persuades him to change his ways, but he refuses to, saying that he wouldn't change his ways for a Glee Club, and he's not like Puck. He says he won't get the chip off his back and he thinks that now Mr. Schuester knows he's Puck's half-brother, he wants Jake in the club. Jake is later shown watching the New Directions performance of ''Chasing Pavements, perhaps having second thoughts. This scene is similar to how Puck watches New Directions perform Don't Stop Believin' in the Pilot episode. Britney 2.0 In this episode, Jake is seen chatting with Tina in the hallways of McKinley, and as Marley passes by, he looks at her. When Marley and Unique are talking about who Marley is interested in, Unique explains that he has left a wreckage of girls' hearts even though he has only been in the school for two weeks. To explain her point Unique, Tina, and Marley perform Womanizer, where he is seen helping other girls in the school, like helping a girl in the library, a girl with a science project, etc. Jake then tells Marley that they should "hang out sometime", and she quickly accepts. Meanwhile, after a huge breakdown with Brittany in the hallways, Mr. Schuester catches Jake riding a scooter in the hallway. Mr Schuester also sees that he is not attending any of his classes and that it's his fault that he didn't let him join Glee Club. However, once again, Jake refuses to, and Mr. Schuester compares him to Puck, saying how he changed throughout his years in Glee Club, because he had a community. Jake replies that he doesn't need friends and scooters off. Later on, Jake talks to Marley outside of the bleachers. Marley says that she can tell that the guitar, jacket and the hair are all walls for how hurt he is inside. Rebuffing her comments he asks her what they are singing at Glee Club and scoffs when he finds out it's Britney Spears week. When Marley says he hasn't heard her version, they sing a duet with each other, Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy and as the song ends, they almost share a kiss, but Marley backs out, and Jake asks if she's okay, giving Marley his leather jacket, then grabbing his guitar and leaving. At lunch, two jocks, Phil and Bobby, start to tease Marley's mom again, and Jake comes to her defense leading to a physical altercation. Mr. Schuester breaks up the altercation and pulls Jake into the choir room. We get a visit from Puck and the two have a brief conversation one-on-one. Puck eventually leaves, not before saying that he's his brother. Realizing that Puck might be right, Jake decides to join New Directions. Jake and Marley have a conversation with each other in the hallway, and it is revealed that Jake and Kitty are dating, which leaves Marley left in dismay. As Jake joins the club, he feels more overwhelmed by the looks of the members in the club, and sits down. Marley then asks Mr. Schue if she could perform one more Britney song and performs Everytime because she was upset about Jake and Kitty's new found relationship. Jake watches on with an upset face of regret and during the song, Jake serenades Kitty in the football fields as Marley watches from the bleachers. Makeover In this episode, Jake is seen briefly in the choir room first and he and the rest of New Directions talk about the setlist for Sectionals, as Will says he has an idea when he actually doesn't. Jake suggests they should be preparing for their upcoming competition. Jake is also seen sitting in the audience at the Senior Class Presidential Campaign where he is seen putting two arms around girls, again, indicating the fact that he's a ladies man. The Break-Up In this episode, Jake see's Marley signing for free lunch, which he has tickets for himself. He tells Marley that his mom works extra for his dance classes, and that his mom used to be a real estate agent, but now is the only black waitress at a Lima country club where rich snobby old white people go. Jake and Kitty talk Marley into going to her club at Breadstix for 'The Rapture'. At Breadstix he apologizes to Marley for making her go to the club. Marley asks that since he's half Jewish he'll probably go to heaven half speed. When Kitty has Dottie leave the room it's revealed that this is a prank for her and that it was Kitty's idea. Once Dottie's freaked, Jake tells Kitty that the prank was taken way to far, everyone leaves and Marley tells Jake she cannot believe he likes her. Later on Jake apologizes to Marley again about the prank, since she still doesn't get why he dates Kitty. He asks her what it's like to be on the outside because for him he was on the outside, since the black kids think he's "too white" and the white kids think he's "too black". He admits that Kitty is hot and she can be crazy but she likes him and when he's with her no one makes fun of him. When Kitty insults Marley and her mom, Jake tells her to quit or they're done, which he breaks up with her anyway. Kitty tells him Obama will lose and storms away only after giving him back his jacket. When Marley asks him to go with her to "Grease" auditions since she wants to be Sandy, he tells her he can't, but he'll see her at Glee club. The Role You Were Born to Play In this episode, at first, it is mentioned by Artie, Mercedes, Finn and Mike that Jake decided not to play as Danny Zuko for Grease. Meanwhile, Jake is shown to be jealous of the innocent flirting between Marley and Ryder, and gets teased by Kitty when he shows it. After that, he and Kitty performs Everybody Talks ''as an audition for the roles of Sandy Olsen and Danny Zuko. When the Marley, Ryder, Jake and Kitty compete to show who has the skills to be the leading roles of Grease, they all perform ''Born to Hand Jive ''with Mercedes and Mike, and it shows that Jake is jealous of seeing Marley and Ryder singing together, and when he and Marley does, it makes Kitty jealous. After, Finn, Mercedes, Artie and Mike confirm the roles for Grease, and Jake gets the role of Putzie. His facial expression, however, shows that he isn't fond of his role. Glease Although his role in this episode is brief, He is seen at the Auto Shop and says that he can't believe Ryder got the part over him. He performs ''Greased Lightning ''with Ryder, Sam, Joe, and Mike. Later on, he catches Marley and Ryder kissing backstage before their final performance for the Grease play, after seeing the kiss, he walks away looking disappointed. He then performs with the cast in ''You're the One That I Want, but is only seen briefly because Tina imagines his role being Mike instead of him. Dynamic Duets Jake asks Marley if she's doing the dressing up as superheros too, when she says no, he asks her to hang out on Friday. Before Marley can answer Ryder comes and tells him she already has plans with him, Jake and Ryder insult each other which leads them to almost get into a fight until Finn interferes with Tina and Becky. After Finn assigns Jake and Ryder partners to get over their differences, they try to compete to see whose more of a stud. They perform Superman, and mostly show their affections to Marley. Which leads to Jake punching Ryder, they get into a fight, and Finn and other New Direction members break it up. Finn takes them to the auditorium and gives them a new assignment to talk about there greatest fears. In the gym working out Jake gives Ryder a note saying it's his kryptonite. Ryder tells Jake to be a man and tell him to his face. Jake says he never felt that he fit in, never has and is constantly reminded of it, since he's half black, half white, and half Jewish. Ryder admits he had Jake tell him his kryptonite cause he doesn't know how to read. Later Jake tells Finn of Ryder's disability. Later at lunch Jake compliments something different about Ms. Rose. She admits she lost some weight, he says there's a difference. Ms. Rose admits to Jake that Marley talks about him all the time, he admits he blew his chance, but Ms. Rose says it's never too late. When Phil and Bobby make fun of Ms. Rose, Jake tell them to leave her alone. Phil and Bobby get a bunch of jocks together about to jump Jake, but Ryder and the rest of the superheroes come to help get the jocks to lay off him. Jake later calls Puck for advice on his situation with Marley and his new friendship with Ryder and how it might affect things if he goes after her. Puck tells him to play it cool, and play nice since he has the puckerman testosterone, and to not give up. Jake thanks him and smiles at Marley while she's walking to class. Jake eyes Marley from his locker, after Ryder cancels his plans with Marley to study due to his dyslexia, and Kitty tells her he canceled cause he wasn't interested and that she should do cartio, she says she's a different Marley, she walks up to Jake and plan a date. Thanksgiving Jake is partnered up with Puck for practice for sectionals. He later tells Ryder that he went on a date with Marley last Friday, and that if Ryder's not ok with it he'll not bother her again. Ryder assures him it's ok, but not to take the dance spot. When Mike tries to see who will be Brittany's dance partner Jake lets Ryder take it. Later Quinn see's him and Marley together, Kitty says he's trying to make her lose her virginity to him, which is a lie. Marley tells Jake she cant believe he isn't the one dancing, she tells him she's seen him dance and he's incredible. Jake tells her he can't due to his truce with Ryder, and begs her to let him take her to lunch but Marley says she can't, and that she has practice. When Puck is talking to Jake, Quinn tells Jake to stay away from Marley and that Marley has to be her best and Jake is going to get in the way of that. Jake is later seen giving Ryder advice on dancing, he reveals he's been taking ballet which he tells Ryder it doesn't leave the room. Ryder tells Jake he should be the one dancing but Jake says he isn't gonna take everything away from Ryder, he pulls out a laptop tht said it belonged to the warblers but is now new directions and shows Ryder the dance he needs to learn. After the warblers perform he sees Marley having a worried look, he grabs her hand to comfort her. Before going on, Jake sees that Marley doesn't look so good. He assumes that she's just nervous and assures her she'll be fine. Ryder tells Jake to take the dance, since he's better. After the performance Jake sees that Marley faints and runs to her side checking her pulse. Swan Song After Marley faints, Jake and Ryder help Marley to the choir room. After losing Sectionals, Jake and Ryder join the basketball team in the auditorium after Finn tells them he's upset they've moved on so quickly. Jake whispers something to Marley before leaving and she begs him not to go but he leaves. Jake is present during Don't Dream It's Over, and is seen cuddling with Marley. Glee, Actually Jake is seen fighting Phil and Bobby, Puck comes out of no where and breaks it up. While Jake and Puck walk down the halls, Puck asks Jake to come with him to L.A. When they arrive they go to paramount studios and perform Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah, later they hang out at what Jake believed was Puck's mansion when it really belonged to the people's pool Puck cleans. He admits to Jake he didn't want him to see his apartment so brought him to the mansion. Jake tells him they should go back to Lima, after returning Jake's mom and Puck's mom meet again at BreadstiX, Jake and Noah get them to stop hating each other. Noah tells Jake he plans on staying in Lima to watch over him. He later sings in Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas ''with his brother, Brittany and Sam at BreadstiX. Sadie Hawkins Jake is seen walking the halls with the boys while being eyed by several girls. In the science room, Kitty makes clear that she plans on asking Jake to the dance. Marley tells Brittany, that after they lost sectionals, Jake acted different towards her, but after Marley performs ''Tell Him with Brittany, she asks Jake and he says yes. Kitty then corners Jake and tells him to go with her. He says no, but Kitty ofters him something she is certain Marley would not give him. Later, Jake tells Puck about his problem with being Marley's date, and Kitty trying to seduce him. Puck promises to make Kitty leave him alone. After the performance, Jake and Marley dance with each other. Marley tells Jake she likes him, but that she wants to take things slow and have him only be with her, and that if Jake can't commit to it, she can't be with him. Marley walks off to give Jake time to make a decision. Jake is then seen grining at the sight of his brother and Kitty dancing together. While he is dancing with Marley to I Only Have Eyes For You, he tells her that he is ready to be with only her. He also expressed his pleasure that Marley choose to be with him, before they share a kiss. Naked Being back in the choir room, Jake and Marley sit together with his arm around her. While doing Sam's "broga" they perform'' Centerfold/Hot In Herre. Marley calls Jake into the auditorium and they sing ''A Thousand Years while performing, Jake and Marley confess there feelings and love for each other but when Marley is about to say "I love you" she chokes and says she loves the song which Jake knew she was nervous. Jake and Ryder work out in the gym and try to see who has better muscles, Jake then tells Ryder he does love Marley but apologizes for talking about it with him, Ryder tells Jake that it's ok and that if he feels that way to tell her. Jake confesses that he loves Marley while performing Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) in the choir room. While haning out and signing Men Of McKinley Calender Jake already signed one for her he hands it to her and is surprised to see that he wrote "I Love You - Jake" Marley says she loves him too and they kiss. Jake also gets a solo part in This Is the New Year. Diva His only speaking role is right before Diva performance, when Finn and Emma announce the Diva week and he says that the guys are screwed. He is seen during the Don't Stop Me Now, Nutbush City Limits and'' Hung Up performances. I Do Marley gives Jake an early Valentine's Day gift, and Jake fields less-than-helpful suggestions from his brother Puck, but Ryder offers a winning tip: stretch the gifting into a Valentine's Week. In class Jake offers a tribute to Marley with the glee guys backing him: the couple duets on Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell's ''You’re All I Need To Get By. Jake scores again with Marley by giving her peonies, her favorite flower, but Jake's successes are really fueled by Ryder's close attention to every detail about Marley. Ryder slips Jake some jewelry to give to Marley but is put off when Jake suggests that he and Marley will be going "all the way" after his successful Valentine's courtship. Jake assures him Marley is special and reiterates his promise not to hurt her, but Ryder's having trouble putting his own feelings for Marley aside. They duet on Bob Seger's We've Got Tonite, setting the mood for a series of romantic hotel hookups after the reception: Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine, Jake and Marley, Artie and Betty, and Santana and Quinn. Marley gives Ryder a Valentine, admitting that she knows he played Cyrano for Jake and that his thoughtfulness was romantic - it'll be wonderful for him when it's for real with another girl someday. Jake later sings in Anything Could Happen ''with New Directions. Girls (and Boys) on Film He is seen when Will announces the new assignment: singing their favorite songs from their favorite movies. After that, he's seen singing back-ups during the performance of ''Shout. As the mash-up competition is held, he performs (along with ND Boys) Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, wearing socks, a shirt and underwear only (Sam and Ryder wear the same, too). He is mentioned by Marley, when Kitty apologizes for what she's done with her. Marley confess, then, that she kissed Ryder but she still likes Jake. Shortly after, he invites Marley to an art classroom, where he confess that he didn't plan all the things he did in Valentine's Day, but Ryder did instead. As a way to say sorry, he sings to her Unchained Melody, while Marley thinks about the kiss and imagine that Ryder is singing that song to her. When Jake finishes the song, she tells Jake about the kiss, saying that "she let him do it", which makes Jake leave the room, angry and hurt. He later performs along with ND, Footloose, while he's seeing that Ryder and Marley share a hug. Feud At the beginning of the episode, Jake is seen in the choir room, watching how the feud between Finn and Will grows. When Ryder sings a song and Will praises him in front of Finn, everyone claps except Jake. Feud He then, has a scene with Marley in the corridor beside their lockers. Marley ends the silence between them saying she doesn't undestand why he's so angry at her. She believes she didn't do anything. Jake is still angry about the kiss between her and Ryder. Marley then explains that she didn't know what else to do and that it's not like Ryder took a running start before kissing her. Jake thinks that she shouldn't have made Ryder think that there was a possibility between them. Marley agrees with Jake and she tells him that it wasn't fair on either of them. She questions Jake about him flirting with other girls but Jake quickly denies it. She doesn't believe that Jake would back away if a Cheerio wanted to kiss him. Marley asks if Jake believes that she would leave him for Ryder and Jake tells her that he doesn't know. He feels that with all those Valentine's Day presents that Ryder came up with and also Ryder being two inches taller, Marley might break up with him. Marley smiles and tells Jake that she wouldn't break up with him. She tells him she loves him and that it means a lot to her. Jake asks Marley if she's worried that he might leave her for someone. She says she's not anymore. Jake smiles and says: "Good. Because it's me and you against the world". They hug and Jake kisses her. He says that he thought Ryder was good friend. Marley says she wants to be more forgiving but she understands that Jake might still be angry at Ryder. She asks Jake if he trusts her because if he does he won't be bothered if she will be talking to Ryder. She also says that no matter where she is and what she's doing she's with him. They kiss and while Marley leaves for class, Jake smiles. Jake is then seen in the choir room, sitting beside Marley enjoying Ryder's and Unique's performance. While listening to the feud between Ryder and Unique, Jake seems annoyed and he calls Ryder a douchebag. Afterwards he is a back-up dancer along with Blaine. Both of them perform with Mr Shue Bye, Bye, Bye while the other boys perform with Finn to I Want It That Way. Again he is seen in the choir room beside Marley listening to the feuding Blaine and Sue. He also votes for Sue to win. Ryder calls Jake, Marley and Unique for a talk. He apologized to Jake for stealing "his" Marley and Jake accepts his apology. Jake also says that it will take a while to regain Ryder's trust but Ryder is happy they can be friends again. Along with Kitty, they all agree that they will fight to win Regionals and that it will be up to them to take care of the glee club next year. At the end of the episode, Jake along with the other glee club members sing and perform Closer in the Auditorium. Relationships Marley Rose The relationship is first seen briefly in The New Rachel, after Will posts who will be in New Directions, Marley saw she got in, when she walks by Jake they glance at each other. They are seen looking at each other again while Marley preforms Chasing Pavements with the new directions and Jake comes into the auditorium for a few moments and leaves. The two have flirted and talked with one another in Britney 2.0, Jake asks her out and she accepts. Later they perform Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy in the football field in the bleachers, and come close to kissing. Jake gives her, his jacket after she says she's chilled, Marley kept the jacket until Kitty and Jake reveal they are in a relationship which Marley is saddened about. Jake still hangs out with Marley even though he was dating Kitty, he breaks up with Kitty in The Break Up when Kitty starts insulting Marley and her mom, After they break up Marley asks Jake to audition with her for Grease as the roles of Sandy and Danny, which he turns down. After seeing Ryder flirt with Marley in The Role You Were Born To Play, Jake becomes jealous. Marley watches as he and Kitty perform Everybody Talks for their audition, during callbacks performing Born to Hand Jive, Jake tries to dance with Marley more, which causes Kitty to almost attack her, Jake pulls her off the stage to prevent that. After losing the role of Danny to Ryder, Jake see's them kiss before they preform You're The One That I Want. In Dynamic Duets, Jake asks Marley out again, which Ryder intervenes this time. Ryder and Jake fight for Marley's affections, after Ryder cancles his date with Marley, she ask's Jake out and they've been dating ever since. Marley becomes more open with Jake in Thanksgiving, and after she faints and people blame her for losing sectionals, Jake stays by her side. When, Sadie Hawkins dance is announced, Marley finds the confidence to ask Jake to the dance which he accepts. At the dance, Marley confesses that she really likes Jake but she can only be with him if he can only be with her and take things slow, as she is afraid of getting hurt. Later, Jake says that he is done looking and only wants to be with her, affirming their relationship. In Naked, Brittany advises Marley to confess her true feelings towards Jake. Marley tries to do this by asking Jake to the auditorium where they perform A Thousand Years, where they share a kiss. Soon after, Marley tries to say 'I love you' to Jake but ends up saying she loves the song. When Jake reveals what happened in the auditorium to Ryder, he advises Jake to say 'I love you first'. He tries to do this by singing Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself), but when asked if there was anything to say to her, he says the song pretty much said it, indirectly saying his feelings. When signing the Men of McKinley calendar, he sees Marley and gives her one that says 'I Love You- Jake' on it. Overwhelmed, she says I love you back and she kisses him. Kitty Wilde : Main article: Jake-Kitty Relationship The relationship is first seen in Britney 2.0, when Jake and Kitty reveal to Marley that they are in a relationship. Jake breaks up with her in The Break Up and Kitty blames it on Marley and says that he and Marley will regret it. In The Role You Were Born to Play, Kitty spots Jake looking at Ryder flirting with Marley and says that he is jealous but after making fun of Marley. They talk at the sign up sheet and Kitty says that she has the perfect song for "us" to sing. They sing Everybody Talks in order to get the roles of Sandy and Danny in the musical of Grease. In the callbacks for Born to Hand Jive, Kitty begins to get fiesty and at one point is taken of the stage by Jake after she tried to go after Marley. At the callback sheet, Jake and Kitty lose the roles of Sandy and Danny to Marley and Ryder. Jake getting the role of Putzie and Kitty getting Patty Simcox. Jake says that it didn't work out and Kitty says that he has been saying that a lot. Noah Puckerman Puck and Jake never met each other before, even though Jake knew he was his brother he never met him in person. Until Will calls Puck and has him come to Lima to talk with Jake. They've been keeping in touch as of (Dynamic Duets), and Finn chose Puck to be Jake's mentor in Thanksgiving. Puck gives Jake advice. They spend Hanukkah in L.A. together but goes back to Lima, where Puck tells him he plans on staying there to look after Jake and their moms. Ryder Lynn The relationship between Jake and Ryder was more of a rivalry at first for the affections of Marley. But after they get into a fight in Dynamic Duets, Jake and Ryder get to know each other more and are now pals. They are currently on the basketball team together as well. Songs Solos Season Four Shot0133.png|Never Say Never (The New Rachel)|link=Never Say Never Glee-Let-Me-Love-You-Full-Performance-Video.jpg|Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (Naked)|link=Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Solos (In A Duet) Season Four Jake-puckerman.png|Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy (Marley) (Britney 2.0)|link=Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy Everybodytalks.JPG|Everybody Talks (Kitty) (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Everybody Talks Superman04x07.jpg|Superman (Ryder) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Superman 011~266.jpg|Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah (Puck) (Glee, Actually)|link=Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah 131201351158PM--809541058319716674.jpg|A Thousand Years (Marley) (Naked)|link=A Thousand Years Youreall.jpeg|You're All I Need To Get By (Marley) (I Do)|link=You’re All I Need To Get By Dashboard.jpeg|Unchained Melody (Ryder) (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Unchained Melody Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.58.png.jpg|Closer (Ryder) (Feud)|link=Closer Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *At first he was trying to hide the fact that he's a Puckerman as he believed he isn't like his half-brother. (The New Rachel) *Jake has problems controlling his temper. *He prefers music that uses "actual instruments." (Britney 2.0) *He didn't go to his science class since they were dissecting a pig. (Britney 2.0) *He calls himself a 'kosher'. (Britney 2.0) *Jake's mother was a real estate agent, but became the only black waitress at the Lima Country Club after the job-recession. *He wears a leather jacket, plays guitar, and chases after girls, just like his half-brother. *Jake is the first confirmed bi-racial character to join New Directions (His mother is black, his father is white). *His phone number is 419-555-0176. (Dynamic Duets) *Jake states he's half the things Puck isn't. (Thanksgiving) *Got a tattoo of the Star of David with Puck. (Glee, Actually) *Jacob Artist shares the same name as his character, Jacob Puckerman. Gallery Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.22.png tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png Jakefdgsdfg.jpg images (1).jpg SoCute1.gif SoCute2.gif SoCute3.gif SoCute6.gif SoCute7.gif SoCute8.gif Jitty.gif M&J1.gif M&J.gif Jitty1.gif Jitty2.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo2_250.gif Jitty3.gif Tumblr_md7p4lNCrL1qja009o1_500.gif Tumblr_md8b5oYJPS1qh4lqio1_500.gif Jitty4.gif Jitty5.gif Jitty6.gif Kake.gif Sectionals2012.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Jarley22.gif Jarley33.gif Jarley44.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley77.gif Jarley88.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png Jake.JPG|Jake possibly after seeing Marley and/or Kitty? Jake2.png Jake3.png Jake singing.png Jake4.png Jake6.png Jake7.png Jake8.png Jake9.png JakeFlirt.png Everytime.gif Around_the_river_bend.gif Free scooter.gif JakeandNoah.JPG Jarley.jpg jake.png JakePuckerman.gif JakePuckerman1.gif Wtf.gif Womanizer.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose4.gif tumblr_marjqtb0ZG1rgfeq0o2_500.gif 59ec144c142f11e2ac3122000a1fb77a 7.jpg JakePuck.JPG Jake Before Sectionals.PNG JakeyJake.png Jake looking depressed .gif Jake.png Jake-PortalS4.png Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o6 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o5 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o4 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o2 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o1 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo4 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdc6esQfds1qda3hho6 250.gif Jittyship.png Tumblr mdxa6k463w1qi3pz6.jpg tumblr_mdxaldtjQI1qi3pz6.jpg Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo6 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo5 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo4 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo3 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo2 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo1 250.gif Tumblr mdxa1mld6m1qch0kpo1 500 (1).gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo2 r3 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo7 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo8 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo9 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdx911KJJS1r6y67yo1 500.gif tumblr_mebseaBe031rg3zcdo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdy532BYH41ql2hpbo1_250.gif tumblr_mdy532BYH41ql2hpbo3_250.gif tumblr_mdy532BYH41ql2hpbo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdxozao0Lx1r9d33co1_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo2_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo7_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo4_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo3_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo5_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo8_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo9_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo6_250.gif tumblr_md9wn3v7tZ1qfc439o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_md9wn3v7tZ1qfc439o2_r1_500.gif Tumblr mdywipMVuS1rac9odo1 500.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o1_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o2_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o3_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o4_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o5_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o6_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o7_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o8_250.gif tumblr_men6vyPrDl1qch0kpo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_men6vyPrDl1qch0kpo3_250.gif tumblr_men6vyPrDl1qch0kpo1_250.gif Jyderddio.gif Shirtlessjake.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo1_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo2_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo3_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo4_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo5_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo6_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo7_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo8_250.gif tumblr_mf0482n1HX1qch0kpo1_500.gif tumblr_mf04xvP6mh1qch0kpo1_250.gif tumblr_mf04xvP6mh1qch0kpo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf04xvP6mh1qch0kpo3_250.gif gleepicturesorg_hq003(1).jpg Jarley4051.gif Jarley4023.gif Jarley32.gif Jarley4072.gif Jarley29.gif Jarley28.gif Jarley26.gif Jarley25.gif Jarley24.gif Jarley23.gif Jarley4022.gif Jarley86.gif Men of Mckinley Jake 5.png Men of Mckinley Jake 4.png Men of Mckinley Jake 3.png Men of Mckinley Jake 1.png Men of Mckinley Jake 2.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m28s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m14s25.png GGIF6.gif GGIF7.gif NakedCap3.png NakedCap5.png Tumblr mhj0k8fQ7x1qd1240o1 250.gif Tumblr mar22boPVY1rtmwjx.gif Tumblr mdz1ynwZK31rzfz5v.gif jakepuckermansq1.gif jakepuckermansq2.gif jakepuckermansq3.gif gangnamstylebumwiggle.gif Ryder's gift for marley jyder.gif Cutie ryder andthatotherguy jyder.gif Classroom Jyder.gif Letmeloveyou.png Jarley200 Dark.gif Jarley199 Dark.gif Thepuckerbros.png Ryderlooksbetterthanyoujake jyder.png Tumblr mik3v8Mmng1qk3tk3o6 250.gif Tumblr mhmsa6waTM1r4uj7fo7 250.gif Tumblr mhmsa6waTM1r4uj7fo5 250.gif Tumblr mhmsa6waTM1r4uj7fo2 250.gif Tumblr mef7b6BDHe1r62ix2o27 r2 250.gif Tumblr mdyibo40yc1r62ix2o12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdyibo40yc1r62ix2o10 r2 250.gif Tumblr mdyibo40yc1r62ix2o1 250.gif Tumblr mau6n1O8WO1rg7432o4 250.gif Ido ryley.gif Jakebitlip.gif Jakelaughlaugh.gif Jarley295.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo5 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo1 250.gif jakepuckermanlick.gif Quotes Navigational Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Minor Characters